


A deal with the king

by Des_writer



Category: Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Deal, Moriarty - Freeform, did you miss me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 00:50:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1838329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Des_writer/pseuds/Des_writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is a little prose. A cross-over of supernatural and BBC Sherlock, how did Jim survive a bullet through the head? Well The king knows. I hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A deal with the king

They sat there, Crowley’s hands poised just like Sherlock Holmes’s hands would be if he were off contemplating the worlds problems. James sat there, on leg over the other, hands comfortably placed on the sofa arms.  
“So you want to make a deal with a demon aye?” Crowley’s voice thick with his picked up Brittish accent.  
“Well it is the only way I can see out of this. You came highly recommended.” Both gentlemen smiled wickedly, as different plots of destruction ran through their heads.  
“Yes, well as do you Jimbo” Between them lay a piece of parchment on the small glass table. It was blank for now.  
“So do you think you can help me? I still have unfinished things, but this needs to happen first, Sherlock Holmes, must, die.” Jim Moriarty leaned forward a touch, the promise of devious fun etched into every line of his face.  
“Of I can help you, but the question is, you seem to think that you running a new ring of dealing demons in the London area is something that benefits me, I’m the king of hell darling, you don’t think I could set this up myself?” Crowley almost glared at the other suited man, did he really think that, his part of the deal was of alot of value?  
“Not just a ring of crossroad demons, but information on how to make this world fall, have the humans beg for you” replied Jim in almost a sing song voice. He needed this, but he had to let the other think he didn't need it desperately  
“RIght, because that’s what every king need, isn’t it, more people to rule.” Crowleys brow line furrowed as he considered it very carefully. He summed it up “So you want me, to bring you back after you’ve killed yourself, just so this lad, Sherlock kills himself. When you return to your self, you become my pimp for information, that about says it all yes?” Moriarty’s shoulder ruffled the silk lined jacket as he shrugged.  
“That says it all I think”  
Words curled along the page, the deal just in more technical jargon appeared in elegantly curled black inked letters.  
“Rightio sunshine, looks like we have a deal.” Crowley pulled out an old fashion pen. As Jim’s eyes scanned the page everything seeming to be in order, he reached out with his hand to grasp the pen. Taking it he poised it over the line.  
 _This is the only way, the one way to outsmart him. He’s clever, but he’s gotten boring the one man I thought that could keep up with me and now, now he has to die._ With that last thought he brushed the pen to the parchment signing “James Moriarty”

With a smirk Crowley clicked his fingers and the paper roller up “Now the final part of this, is the contact of the dealers.”  
“Handshake then?” said Jim as he stood up, black creases washing out immediately hand held out. Crowley stood up, and walked around the table grasping the younger ones hand..  
“Oh no darling, I prefer mine in lust” he smirked once more, and leaned in taking the scott by surprise his lips touched Jim’s and he kissed him lightly. Pulling back, Jim smiled back at the king.  
“Well you certainly get what you want don’t you” he stated. “Pleasure doing business with you” He turned and walked out of the empty room, that held nothing but the sofas and table. The door shut behind his, and Crowley sunk back down into his chair, suddenly with a glass with Craig whiskey in his palm. “I do indeed Jimbo, I do indeed.”


End file.
